


RWBY

by Inked (Driven2iNsAniTy)



Series: Oneshot and Drabble Collection [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alien!AU, Alternate Age!AU, Assassin!AU, Boarding School!AU, Canon AU...With A Twist!AU, Carnival of Horrors!AU, Christmas!AU, College!AU, Contains OC's, Crime/Gang!AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Halloween!AU, Heigh Difference!AU, Hidden Relationship!AU, M/M, Magic In The Modern World!AU, May Contain Persona's, Mental Bond!AU, More tags to be added, Mythological Creature!AU, Opposites Attract!AU, Primal Dragon!AU, Reincarnation!AU, Reverse Fairy Tale!AU, Slice of Life!AU, Various AU's, Wild!AU, Wolf!AU, cuteness, disability!AU, fantasy!au, faunus!au, high school!au, holiday!au, modern!AU, possible angst, possible death, possible gore, royal!AU, soulmate!AU, supernatural!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driven2iNsAniTy/pseuds/Inked
Summary: AU's of Team RWBY in their (main) Canon-verse with a few slight differences (see Tags). Will mostly just be a dumping ground for ficlets, drabbles, and oneshots that have no real significance or plot and that will probably never be made into full-length stories.* May also contain at least 10 chapters of the same number AUs (including different anime concepts) with different pairings and content





	1. White Rose Oneshot #1: Supernatural!AU (I Guess...?) - Revised

**Author's Note:**

> Something I whipped up due to an exhausting combination of boredem, shipping feels, and the end of V5's season finale suspense....  
> I needed to do something cute and fluffy to get rid of the horrifying feels that I felt while binging the latest Volume.  
> If you guys wanna see me post something specific, please leave a comment on the chapter or just shoot me a message.  
> Thank you and you all have a nice day.

_**Weiss Schnee POV** _

     I sat on the couch of Ruby's gigantic living room, my feet lying on the top surface of the coffee table that stood in front of me, my head resting lazily on the plush cushions behind me while an open book lay discarded on my lap. I flipped wearily though the channels of the 50" plasma TV that hung on the wall across from me and sighed.  _Oum, there is nothing_ _on_ , I thought. I quickly passed Animal Planet and reluctantly settled on Travel Channel, where an old episode of  _Mysteries of the Museum_ was just beginning.

     I turned down on the volume to where I could easily dismiss it as background noise and wearily leaned back further into the cushions surrounding me while effortlessly tossing my book onto the coffee table, causing it to land beside my feet with a dull  _thump_  as I sat there, watching as images flashed over the screen before I sighed again, long and heavy. I suddenly heard a series of soft twin  _click_ s as a door opened and closed somewhere in the house and I quickly sat up, alert and ready to jump into action in case if someone tried an ambush tactic on me. (After all, it wouldn't have been the first time).  But before I could even begin to stand, I heard a familiar, smoky voice call out: "Weiss...? Weiss, ya still here?" A smile worked its way across my lips as my body immediately began to relax back into the couch cushions, a soft sigh of relief exhaling through my slightly parted lips in reply to the cautious chirp.

     "Yeah, I'm here in the living room!" A young women who looked to be in her late-twenties-to-early-thirties suddenly appeared in the doorway to the room and I quickly and eagerly sat up, unable to help the giddiness that bubbled up in my chest at the sight of her. Her medium-length, shaggy dark brown-and-red ombré hair was slightly rumpled from whatever mission she had just come back from and my eyes couldn't help but notice the small yet somewhat deep gash across the left side of her neck, seeing that it was dangerously close to her carotid vein, that was just beginning to heal thanks to her fast regeneration abilities (but despite being worried for her well-being, it didn't damper my new mood too much since she was finally home from a long night of missioning), a definite upside to being a Acinothrope.* She looked tired and seriously worn-out, but her bright silver eyes were alight and full of that familiar cheer and happiness that I grown accustomed to. "Hey."

     " 'Ey." I watched as she smiled back, exposing her slightly-longer-and-sharper-than-normal canines and I couldn't help but feel a flurry of butterflies fluttering around in my stomach at the simple yet familiar little action. She strode over and lazily flopped down near the left arm of the plush couch and I smiled as I crawled over to her in order to cuddle into her free side. I heard the familiar lilt of her chuckle rumble in her throat as I felt her arms wrap around my waist in response to my sudden snuggle move. She pulled me close and I smiled happily as I nosed my way into the familiar, wafting warmth of her chest. Ruby ruffled my hair playfully before she softly kissed my forehead.

     "How was yer day?" I shivered lightly as her lazy, smoky voice sounded in my ear and I couldn't help but smile wider in reply as I nuzzled closer.

     "Fine. Boring and uneventful as usual..."

     "Ye-ah... I kinda' figured." she said with a chuckle. "With nothing to do other then to watch TV or sleep, there's notta' whole lot to do 'round here." I nodded in silent agreement, my head resting on her warm, defined collar as I wrapped one arm around the front of her waist while the other went around her and gripped onto the soft, smooth fabric of the long-sleeve that lay loosely at the small of her back. 

     "You can say that again." I mumbled as I softly breathed in her velvety rose petal and sweet strawberry scent with a wide, lazy smile. I felt her chuckle again as she kissed the top of my head, her soft yet slightly chapped lips just shy of brushing against my forehead, which resulted in a deep shiver racking my body as I reveled in the familiar feather-soft touch.

     Normally, whenever I considered going back into the 'dating scene' (as a certain Nora Valkyrie would say), I would usually stay away from anyone more than a couple years older than me (that also applied to the various Creatures populating Remnant). But it wasn't because they weren't attractive  or anything... but because they were often very dangerous and unpredictable. Like Vasilias, my ex-boyfriend.

     Neptune Vasilias, was a Merman (or in ομιλία,* a sea nymph, if you want to be specific), who happened to be one of Ruby's best friends and a beta of her Coalition.* Well, ex-friend, beta, and teammate since Neptune decided to suddenly start drowning and tormenting innocent Humans for no real rhyme or reason and would then  _lie_ and charm his way out of the situation whenever Ruby brought it up during their weekly meetings before a routine hunt/mission. She exiled the lying blue-haired douche from the Coalition once she found out the truth, thus causing him to be shunned by everyone loyal to the Cheetah Queen (except for a select few who were more loyal to the Merman than the She-Cheetah for Oum knows what reason) and threatened to kill him if he ever showed his face within 500 Yards of her and the Coalition Territory. Afterwards, Ruby left her resident home in Patch and began traveling around Remnant to try and erase the incident from her mind in anyway possible, and in doing so, she ended up in Vale, where I bumped into her at Beacon during one of my unscheduled walks around the neighborhood. I had been trying to blow off some steam after I had found out that Neptune was cheating on me with another Merman from his Pod* (yes, I had been dating the dick during the time he had been apart of Ruby's Coalition, with no recollection of what had happened between the two until Ruby and I became more acquainted with each other, in which the end result was us becoming an item). That encounter happened nearly a three years ago (approximately 33 and half months, but it's not like I'm counting).

     I smiled at the somewhat bittersweet memory as I unconsciously snuggled closer to my warm pillow, somewhat nestling deeper into the familiar warm and soft chest as I shifted into a more comfortable position from where I lay against Ruby's side. I felt her fingers run slowly through my hair and I couldn't help but shiver at the soft touch. I felt her chuckle as she kissed my forehead while simultaneously brushing a strand of my snow-colored hair out of my face so that she could tuck it neatly behind my ear. I smiled and shifted slightly so that I could tilt my head upwards and press a kiss to the bottom of her chin, my smile widening slightly as I felt the familiar warm and lightly scarred skin of her lower jawline brush lightly against my cheek. She tightened her firm yet gentle hold on me and tugged me closer so that she could nuzzle into my neck and I couldn't help but giggle and squirm at the soft touch. "Ruby... Ruuubyyy, quit it." I felt her smile against the crook of my neck before I felt her teeth begin scraping lightly against the soft patch of skin there as she began to nibble. I squealed and playfully shoved her shoulder. "Ru-uby, s-stop it! That t-tickles!"

   "Yeh, I know. That's why 'm doin' it." I shivered at the sound of her husky, smoky voice in my ear and couldn't help but wiggle giddily in her arms in reply as I turned to nuzzle deeper into her collar. 

     "Jerk..." I giggled.

 

_**Normal POV** _

     The older woman smirked lightly in reply to the paler girl's remark, her bright silver eyes darkening slightly with a playfully evil glint.

     "Jerk? Oh, I'll show you a jerk, Princess!  
  
     "What're you talking abou --! No, no, Ruby!" Weiss squealed through a sudden laughing fit as Ruby began tickling her. "R-R-Ru-uuuby! St-stahp, pleeease!"

 

_**Weiss Schnee POV** _

     I squealed through an unexpected giggle-fit as I felt Ruby's fingers begin brushing slowly and teasingly against my sides. "R-R-Ru-uuuby! St-stahp, pleeease!" I begged.

     "Am I still a jerk?"

     "N-No, no, yo-ou're n-not a je-erk! I-I take it back!" I felt her hands pull away from my sides so that they could wrap back around my waist as a gasp of relief passed through my parted lips. I looked up at her as hot tears rolled slowly down my reddened cheeks. "Y... You're... h-horrible." I breathed. Ruby looked down at me with a smile, her sweet silver eyes softening in tender amusement as she watched me recover my stolen breath.

     "Yeah, I know." Her left hand broke away from where it was wrapped around my thin waist and reached up to thumb away the twin lukewarm trails that stained my cheeks. "But, only fer' you."

 "... only for me?" I asked, joking slightly as I looked up at her from where my head now lay on her chest. She smiled, her  canines flashing slightly in reply as she leaned down slightly to peck my forehead before she began feathering a trail of kisses down my nose and along my cheeks. I smiled and nestled deeper into her chest, unable to contain the helpless purr that escaped me as I basked in the warmth of the familiar sweet action.

     "For you and only you, my little  _Xuěhuā_.*" I wriggled happily as she pressed anothing loving kiss to my forehead.

     "Mm... I love you." I whispered, tilting my head up slightly as she began trailing light kisses along my jaw and chin, her fangs nipping slightly as she nibbled gently along my jawline.

     "I love you, too." I heard her whisper as she brushed her nose sweetly against my cheeks before she tilted her head to the side slightly to press the tip of it gently against mine. "Forever and always, my little  _Xuěhuā_." Her firm, toned arms tightened gently around my waist and squirmed lightly in reply as she began tracing her finger along the slight dip in my waist and I giggled.

     "Ruby, quit it." She nipped playfully at my jugular and I squealed (partly in surprise and partly in playfulness) as I tried to squirm away. "Quit it!" I giggled, leaning back slightly when she tried to repeat the action.

     "Make me,  _Xuěhuā_." I giggled and pressed my hands against her firm abdomen in a slight attempt to push her away as I tried wriggling out the protective grip of her arms.

     "Quit it." She stopped nipping along my neck and craned her head back slightly so that she could stare down at me with a playfully unamused expression. I couldn't help but giggle as her eyes glinted in amusement as I gently headbutt her chin. She grinned and lifted a hand to ruffle my hair but I squirmed away and out of her arms in reply before dropping to the floor with a soft  _thump!_  I popped my head over the edge of the couch and, upon catching sight of her wide-eyed, surprised expression, began to giggle as I climbed back to my feet. "C'mon, get up, lazybones. I haven't eaten anything all day and I wanna do so with you since you're finally back." I playfully ordered as I firmly  yet gently nudged her shoulder, hoping that it would be enough to get her going. Ruby directed a playful smirk in my direction as she craned her head up to look up at me, allowing me to see the glimmer of amusement gleaming in her warm gunmetal eyes.

     "And why's it that you haven't eaten yet when you've been here all day by yourself?" she asked, raising a brow in one part amusement and one part confusion. I shrugged in reply and sheepishly looked away to stare embarrassedly at a wall to my far left, suddenly unable to look at her firm and piercing, yet gentle stare as I felt a surge of nervousness burst in my chest.

     "I was asleep up until about 3 and a half hours ago." A sudden jovial glint gleamed in my Cheetah's gunmetal eyes and winced slightly as I heard a chuckle began to rumble in her throat.

     "Oh, I see... Wasn't 'xpectin' that. I didn't know you could be so... unproductive, with how you normally are, anyway." My head whipped back around to face her as a glare settled on my features, a sudden feeling of annoyance at her passive reply.

     "Sh-Shut up!" I sniped curtly, slightly hurt by her actions as she continued to giggle over my previous reply. "I-It's not funny."

     "Oh,  _Xuěhuā_..." She lifted her right arm and gently grabbed my wrist, stopping me from storming off (which I was sadly known to do whenever I was upset or disturbed) as she tugged me firmly back towards her. "I didn't mean to offend you, I just thought it was cute." she replied as she pulled me into her lap as she sat up fully, her other arm coming to wrap around my waist as her right hand began tracing soft circles on my belly in hopes of calming me down.

My body sagged against her in reply to her actions and I lifted my chin so that I could rub the top of my head against the bottom of her chin, a soft whimper escaping me as I basked in the familiar warmth of her body as her hands rubbed against the tender skin of my belly (I didn't know what it was about the action, but I always felt  _so_  weak whenever Ruby rubbed my stomach, but I couldn't find it in myself to complain about it too much when it always felt  _so damned good_). She craned her own head back and down so that she could press a tender kiss to my nose before she began peppering my face with equally tender kisses and I couldn't contain the helpless mewl that escaped me as I pressed my back deeper into her chest, so that I could revel happily in her loving embrace. " 'm sorry fer upsettin' you,  _Xuěhuā_... I just found it cute, albeit a lil' odd that you slept in so late... It's so unlike ya to do so..." Ruby murmured as she rubbed her nose gently against mine, causing the second mewl that was building in my throat to come to a sudden halt as I struggled to reply vocally while trying not to nuzzle my way deeper into her warm body at the same time.

     "Me sleeping in so late didn't have to do with anything bad... I was just up really late studying for an series of important exams next week." I replied as I tilted my head to the side to hide my guilty expression at having to explain why I was sleeping much more than I normally did, but was stopped from doing so when I suddenly felt her left hand cup my chin and tilt it up so that the back of my head rested against her collar as she looked down at me with a soft, understanding look.

     "I know, I figured it had somethin' to do with yer schoolin,' and I just wanted to tease ya a lil' for it... I didn't think you were goin' to take it so seriously. I wouldn't have done so if it was goin' to upset ya so much." Ruby replied as she bent down to peck my nose gently before shifting me slightly so that I could sit comfortably in a side-saddle position in her lap. I snuggled deeper into her chest, wrapping my arms around her shoulders tightly as I buried my face in her neck, my cheeks burning slightly in embarrassment at having acting so childishly at her harmless actions.

     "I'm sorry..." I murmured, feeling like a total jerk for acting so quickly and unrationaly without any kind of proper thinking to a harmless joke. She pressed a kiss to my forehead in reply to my apology.

     "It's okay, my little  _Xuěhuā_. I shouldn't 've acted so insensitively." Ruby murmured as she nuzzled her nose into my hair, causing my cheeks to redden slightly in reply to her intimate gesture before I shifted my head so that I could lean my cheek against her neck and let out a soft hum to let her know that I bore no ill will towards her little stunt. I felt her smile against the top of my head as her chest began to rumble with the soft familiar sound of her purr and I smiled as I pushed myself closer while tightening my grip from where my hands rested on the back of her shoulder-blades. Something suddenly brushed along the length of my shin and I jumped slightly in reply before I looked down and, upon seeing that it was just Ruby's tail, I relaxed and nuzzled back into her chest.

 

**_Normal POV_ **

     Ruby smiled as Weiss snuggled back into her chest after the paler teen saw that it was just the Cheetah's tail rubbing against her shin before she swung her tail around and wrapped it around the smaller girl's waist and let it slip under her long-sleeved t-shirt. Weiss jumped again at the sudden action but quickly sagged back against the taller women's body as the Cheetah's tail tip began rubbing soft, slow circles along the tender skin of her belly, causing the whitette to let out a purr of her own as she pushed herself deeper into her love's warm body.

     A sudden sense of drowsiness washed over the young woman and she yawned deeply before nuzzling her nose into Ruby's warm neck with a soft, nearly inaudible mewl. The last thing she heard was the familiar, rumbling of her Cheetah's purr in her ear as the taller woman's cat-like tongue rasped softly over the top of her head as she slipped into a warm, restful sleep.

* * *

 

Acinthrope - a completely made-up species of Therianthrope that I created upon writing this oneshot

ομιλία - Greek for 'mer-folk'

Pod - a group of Merfolk

Coalition - a group of Cheetahs

 _Xuěhuā -_ Snowflake in Chinese

 


	2. Need for Speed!AU (White Rose)

_“Whoa… this place is huge!”_

Weiss turned her head slightly to the left to see Jaune staring up at the huge ceiling hovering a mere hundred feet above his head, his blue eyes wide in a mix of disbelief and wonder.

“Yeah, you can say that again, man.” Nora replied, sarcasm lacing her bored tone. The bunny hoodie-clad blonde nodded in agreement and Weiss snickered quietly at the scrawny boy’s oblivious nature to the rude comment that was directed to him.

“So, now that we’re all here, whaddya guys wanna do now?” Nora asked as she collapsed on a nearby recliner, her feet hanging lazily over the arm as she looked up at the other teens that had all plopped down in one of the many spots that the large room had to offer. Ruby glared at the shorter female’s swinging feet and rudely (in a playful way) shoved her legs off the furniture’s arm as she swiftly strode by.

“No feet on the furniture, Valkyrie.” The ginger glared at the taller female’s back and stuck her tongue out at her, her silver and white tongue piercing exposed to the eyes of everyone in the room, as she shifted himself and instead laid her feet on the small black ottoman sitting in front of her.

“Geez, ya sound like my mom, Ru.” Ruby glared angrily at her as she took a seat on the three-seat beige couch located across from the smaller girl.

“Watch your mouth, Valkyrie before I rip out that thing ya call a tongue an’ shove it down your throat.” Nora grinned at her and snorted, shoulders trembling as she laughed slightly to herself.

“And what’re you gonna rip out with? Your teeth?” A small giggle slipped from her still up-turned lips. “Why Ruby, if I didn’t know you any better, I would think you were hitting on me, not threatening me!”

“A’right, that’s it! Yer gon’ git it, ya little –!” Ruby jumped to her feet and sprang forward to pummel the small ginger she called her (secondary) best friend when two soft hands pressed against her chest forcefully, effectively stopping the brunette’s advance before it had even begun.

“Hey, hey. __B__ _ _eruhigen__.” Weiss said softly in her native tongue as she stared up into her girlfriend’s raging eyes that seemed to be alight with silver flames. The tall brunette glanced down at her for a brief second before she forced himself to relax and began slowly lowering herself back onto the couch when Valkyrie, being the jerk she was, piped up again just to get a kick out of her best friend’s fiery temper

“Aw, isn’t that sweet?” she crowed. “Always listenin’ to your girlfriend, eh, Ruru? What’s a matter? Afraid she’ll tie ya up in the backyard if ya disobey her?”

“Oh, you mangy, little–!” Ruby snapped to her feet again and lunged forward to pound the smaller girl senseless when Weiss grabbed hold of her arm and yanked her back, nearly ripping the sleeve off of her jacket as she forcefully tugged the brunette back towards the couch.

“ _ _Ru-Ruby, beruhige dich!__ _ _!__ ” she whispered. “ _ _Es hat keinen Sinn, sich über ihre abfälligen Bemerkungen aufzuregen. Sie macht es nur, um die Zeit zu vertreiben, bis die anderen auftauchen und du es weißt.__ ” Her girlfriend snorted as she craned her neck back, rearing her head like that of a cobra, muscles locked, tensed and ready to spring if the opportunity ever presented itself.

She glared at Nora, who was no longer paying the taller brunette any attention as she began flipping through the channels of the 30-inch plasma screen TV hanging on the wall adjacent to where she was sitting; the volume was turned down low to where it could be dismissed as background noise.

Ruby gave a small snort of anger though her nose, her silver nose ring swishing slightly in reply to the action, before she turned away from the smaller ginger sitting across from her and finally allowed herself to settle back down into the couch below her. Weiss breathed a small sigh of immediate relief and sat down next to her, cuddling close into her love’s side as she rested her head on her broad shoulder.

The tall brunette smiled at her actions and wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her closer to her body as she pulled the whitette onto her lap. Weiss herself smiled and nestled closer to the brunette, nosing her way into her chest with a soft purr of barely contained joy. Nora glanced at the couple from the corner of her eye and smiled knowingly to herself before she turned her attention back to the TV and turned the volume up slightly to give the couple some alone time as she continued on her own quest to find something half-decent to watch.

Jaune, who had finished gawking at the extravagant living room the moment the small scuffle between Ruby and Nora had started, was now sitting in a small gray-colored armchair as he glanced at the couple sitting to his left. He sighed inwardly as he stared at Weiss, his breath in his lungs as he marveled at her natural and breath-taking beauty.

The 16-year-old female was wearing a white tank top, cut midriff with the words ‘Snow Angel’ in big, black blocky letters scrawled out across the chest with small angel wings embroidered on the bottom right-hand corner of the shirt. Her long legs were covered in dark-washed blue, capri-cut jeans that hugged her slender thighs, and a plain leather belt wrapped around her slim waist that accented the soft curves and the dips of her hips. Her shoes were plain, blue and white, ankle-length Reebok sneakers.

The snow-haired beauty was resting against Ruby's chest, her head tilted back a tad as she stared up at the taller brunette as they conversed quietly amongst themselves. Ruby had her back against the couch, her head was craned back a few inches so that she could see her girlfriend clearly as she whispered a soft remark in response to the question she had asked the brunette a moment ago.

Jaune suddenly felt a sting of jealously bubble in his stomach and he glared at the taller girl. The brunette’s arms were around Weiss’ waist, the thumb of her right hand had snagged in one of the many belt loops of the paler teen’s jeans, which she used to her advantage and tugged her closer as her left hand rested on the small of her back. Jaune growled silently to himself as he watched Ruby beginning to rub her hand along Weiss’ back, her fingers stroking the sleek, soft dips in her spine. The white-haired girl jerked and she playfully pushed her hands against the taller girl’s muscular abdomen as she playfully leaned away from the brunette.

“ _ _Sch__ _ _-__ _ _Schatz__ , __b__ _ _eende es__!” she whispered, giggling slightly. The hoodie-clad blond watched in a obvious anger as Ruby leaned forward to whisper something in Weiss’ ear. Her lips brushed against the tip of the shell of the whitette’s ear as she murmured something to her in a soft tone that Jaune couldn’t decipher, due to him sitting too far away. Weiss listened to the taller brunette for a long moment before she gently shoved her shoulder against the brunette’s.

Ruby herself smiled at her reaction and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, her arms tightening around the white-haired girl’s waist as she tugged her closer. The paler girl smiled at her girlfriend’s sweet gesture and she nuzzled closer to her, snuggling deeper into the warm crook of her neck with a soft, contented purr as a rose-colored blush dusted her pale cheeks.

Jaune glared at the tall brunette and he turned away from the couple, feeling the anger and envy gnaw hungrily at his insides. After mentally reminding himself to relax and breath calmly, he turned back around to glance at the couple. When he did, Ruby's right hand now rested on Weiss’ bare stomach, her fingers slightly rubbing against the other’s pale, soft skin as she gently kneaded the velvet-soft surface with her calloused fingertips. Weiss, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying the attention her girlfriend was giving her and she leaned closer to the brunette, tucking her head against her so that Ruby’s chin rested comfortably against the top of her head. Ruby smiled at the small, sweet action and tilted her head down to press a quick kiss to the paler girl’s temple before she settled back against the couch, her fingers still gently rubbing against the white-haired girls’ belly. Jaune scowled once more, his insides burning hotly in angered jealously, before he turned to watch whatever it is that Nora put on the TV, his eyes hardened into angry ice blue shards.

* * *

 

Ba-Babe, quit it! - _Sch-Schatz, beende es!_

Ru-Ruby, calm down! - _Ru-Ruby, beruhige dich!_  
Calm down. - _Beruhigen_

It's no use getting worked up over her  snide remarks. She's just doing it to pass the time until the others show up and you know it. - _Es hat keinen Sinn, sich über ihre abfälligen Bemerkungen aufzuregen. Sie macht es nur, um die Zeit zu vertreiben, bis die anderen auftauchen und du es weißt_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss wakes in a fit of terror from a bad dream, Ruby helps her calm down.

**Normal POV**

Weiss stirred fitfully. She opened her eyes with a soft, panicked gasp, her forehead beading with a thin sheen of cold sweat. _Worst… nightmare… ever_. Seeing the image of her mate being torn open by her ex’s massive, dream-distorted claws sent cold shivers up her spine, causing her fluffy cat tail to bristle and her equally fluffy cat ears to flatten in near pain against her skull. _At least it was just a dream_. A heavy weight suddenly moved behind her and she stiffened in a state of complete terror. _What the hell was that?_ She swallowed nervously as she felt her throat suddenly go dry. _Oh, Oum… Please don’t let it be Neptune. Please don’t let it be Neptune. **Please don’t let it be Neptune.**_

She took a deep breath and lifted her head off her pillow, ready to swivel and confront whatever it was that was lurking behind her, but before she could, a familiar pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She smiled and felt herself relax a little as a warm, soft chin nuzzled against the space between her jaw and neck. She sighed happily before she rolled over and snuggled deep into a familiar, soft chest. Callused fingers ran through her hair and she squirmed under the gentle, feather-light touch. A musky, leather-and-rose-laced scent wreathed around her and she purred happily.

**Weiss POV**

I sighed as arms wrapped around my waist and squeezed me as I rolled over, where I snuggled into a familiar, warm chest. Callused fingers ran through my hair and I squirmed under the light touch with a sleepy smile. A familiar leather-and-rose-laced scent wreathed around me and couldn’t help but purr softly. “What’s the matter?” I shivered at the recognizable smooth and smoky tone of my mate's voice sounded in my ear. I gave a small shake of my head, my ears flopping to the side slightly in reply to the sudden movement.

“Nothing, just a bad dream,” I whispered. I nuzzled closer, cuddling into her side. Ruby’s fingers ran through my hair again and I sighed happily at the accustomed soft touch. Her arms squeezed me tighter and she pulled me closer, tucking me tightly yet gently against her chest. I smiled and curled closer with a purr, feeling my tail swish happily behind me, as I relaxed in the familiar feeling of her lean, strong arms around me.

“You wanna talk about it?” I shook my head gently, my cat ears once again swaying lightly in reply as I did so.

“No, not right now,” I shivered, suddenly seeing an arc of blood flash across my vision for the briefest of seconds before it disappeared just as quickly. “For the moment I just wanna forget about it,” Ruby’s scarred and callused hands rubbed along my back, her clawed finger-tips trailing lightly along my spine; I could feel her familiar heat through the fabric of my T-shirt and I smiled. She kissed my forehead and I purred at the soft feel of her lips. She suddenly shifted onto her back (only after she had moved her cheetah tail out of the way and curled it loosely around my waist) so that I was now lying on her tank top-clad chest. I curled closer and ran my fingers over her torso, tracing the familiar hard, sculpted planes of her abdomen beneath my fingertips. She kissed my forehead and I smiled softly. She rested her hand over mine and I lovingly twined our fingers. I nestled into her side and sighed softly. My head rested on her chest and I listened to the soft, strong, steady beat of her heart. Before I knew it, I was asleep again.

**Next day…. (still Weiss POV)**

I felt a warm weight pressing against my back and I sighed, feeling fingers run along my stomach, beneath my T-shirt. Warm, soft lips pressed against my neck and I wriggled, with a smile. “Ruby, quit it,” I whispered. She kissed my neck again and I could feel her smiling against my skin.

“Make me,” She playfully nipped the nape of my neck and I squealed.

“Quit it!” I giggled. I rolled over in her arms and pressed my hands to her chest, shivering lightly at the familiar, accustomed warmth of her skin. She laughed and wrapped both her arms and tail around me before swiftly tugging me closer.

“Mm,” She kissed my forehead and I smiled. I cuddled into her warm chest and shivered, feeling the hard planes of her abdominal muscles press against my own toned belly. Ruby’s hands rubbed against my back and I squirmed, feeling her fingers run along my spine. I buried my face in her neck with a deep purr as I curled my tail around her own.

“I love you,” I whispered, sleepily, happily.

“I love you, too,” I shivered and smiled as she nipped at the back of my cat ear with a purr of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A OneShot dedicated to Mommy-Senpai over on Wattpad, she is my all time favorite author on said website, I just love her RWBY WR Stories!  
> Thank you for the inspiration, Mommy-Senpai! All credit (and the prompt itself) goes to you. 
> 
> P.S.: Unlike Mommy-Senpai's adaptation, Weiss is a Snow Leopard in this OS instead of a Fox. I thought the Leopard would fit her personality better.


End file.
